5 Years Later
by nimbusbolt
Summary: A Harry Dudley Fic. It's more of an excuse for me to show what I think every one moved on to, but Harry and co are invited to little Whinging. So please enjoy! R/R NOW COMPLETE
1. Arrival

Four people were walking down a very typical suburban street in Surrey. They passed all the neatly trimmed lawns with the carefully placed sprinklers, and hand washed cars on the driveways; all the things that you would associate with a setting such as this. No, nothing unusual ever happened in this area, it is highly respectable thank you very much! However something about these people was not quite right. They were dressed normally, or at least two of them were, but, the other two were not dressed quite right, but you simply could not put your finger on one thing. They just looked like the were in someone else's clothes. They were obviously not from around here they were far to casual to be from this area of little Whinging, they must be from that new estate in the neighbouring town.  
The group walked purposefully down the street a man and a woman In front holding hands and a taller man and woman following arguing animatedly.  
"But why can't you tell me Hermione! I tell you what I do at work!"

"Because Ronald" she sighed "can't tell you, it's more than my job is worth!"

"Is that can't or wont tell me?" The man in front, with an odd lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead, smiled at his old friends antics.  
"Ron if you were an Unspeakable, you wouldn't be able to tell me what you did at work!"

"Harry tells me what he does at work! His Auror job is secret as well. Don't you tell me everything you do Harry?"

"Yes Ron all the time." said Harry in a voice that dripped with sarcasm. The young woman, who happened to be named Ginny, smiled sweetly to her brother and said.  
"But Ron none of us have half as an exciting job as you, I mean it's not every day that we get to see dear old George is it." As Ron scowled and Hermione laughed Harry thought how many times this argument had happened this week; everyone knew that Ron would loose, not that that stopped Ron from trying. As they walked along Harry thought about the unusual letter that had brought them all to Surrey in the first place. It had arrived by owl, the usual way, but in a muggle envelope with a stamp. The letter had been sent to him by his cousin Dudley through the muggle post without an address but the wizards working at the post office forwarded it to Harry through the owl post, he had been informed of this by Hestia Jones who was fairly high up in that department. The letter explained how His uncle Vernon had suffered a fatal heart attack the previous year. How Dedalus Diggle had explained Harry's story to to him and Aunt Petunia during the year they spent in hiding and how much he wanted to say thank you in person.  
Ginny had evidently seen him frowning and was now smiling up at him.  
"Don't worry we will be OK, You will be OK." He smiled at her and was briefly entranced by the light dancing in her hair. He was pulled back to the present brutally when Hermione Spoke to him.  
"Did you say Magnolia Crescent, because that's this corner." Ginny pulled him across the road and before he was truly ready found himself out side Dudley's front door.  
His hand was sweaty as he knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. A young woman about the same age as Harry opened the door and looked enquiringly at the group.  
"Can I help you?" she said. Harry stared at her, his mind suddenly completely blank, thankfully Ginny took the lead and addressed the woman.

"Is this the Dursley residence?"

"Yes." the lady was starting to look a bit puzzled at the young man staring blankly at her.

"That's good we are in the right place, Dudley wrote to us and invited us to come and see him I think we are a bit early so if its inconvenient now we can always come back later."

"Oh, so you must be Harry then." she took Harry's hand and shook it firmly and said "We didn't expect you to bring friends, but the more the merrier, you should hear some of the stories Dudley has told me about you!" Harry tensed at this, wondering what she may know about his past "Yes something about magic and you being a wizard, honestly It's got to be his worst practical joke ever, I was never going to believe it was I now? Don't just stand there come inside!" She said all of this very quickly without giving anyone the chance to contribute to the conversation. Ginny smiled at the woman and stepped inside, the rest of the group following. Harry registered that at least conversation would be easy. There was no danger of breaking the statute of secrecy either, even if she didn't believe Dudley, she had already been told, Hermione had explained this loophole in the law before they had disaperated 10 minutes earlier . Once in Dudleys front room all the adults stood around awkwardly.  
"Well we had better start the introductions then. I'm Linda Dursley, Dudley wife of-cause we've only been married for about a year." she looked around the room expectantly and again it was Ginny who took the floor.

"Yes I'm Ginny Weasley, Harry's girlfriend, and this is my brother Ron and his fiancé Hermione, they are very old friends of Harry's" much hand shaking later all of them were sat on the two sofas.  
"I was sure Dudley would be here by now but since they started digging up the bypass the traffic has been terrible" A stiff silence followed, but this did not stop Linda from talking. She seemed to take it upon herself to make all conversation. Which was fine by Harry.  
"Dudley has told me so little about you Harry, and has been trying to find you for a few months now, I must say he says very little about your childhood together" Harry grunted in answer.  
"Ah! I think I hear him now, that must be his car, that's a point how did you get here I didn't see your car?" Hermione answered her at this point.  
"Oh we came on the train and walked here."

"But the train station is almost 15 miles away!" thankfully the door opened at this point and saved Hermione from finding an answer to Linda's problem. Dudley stood in the doorway and looked around the room before addressing Harry.  
"I only expected you Harry, four of erm... your lot in my living room at once is a bit much to spring on me."

**A/N There will be an update in a few days. I PROMISE! This is my first Fan Fic so I would appreciate Some pointers. Thanks**


	2. The Argument

**A/N Disclaimers you now the drill. Special thanks to DaniCalifornia for providing my first ever review, you seem to have read my mind (Que. the XFiles theme)**

The Argument

"I asked them to come, I wanted you to meet my true family" said Harry, at his words Ginny Ron and Hermione gathered behind him.

"Sorry, it's just that despite what we did to you, you were always the better man, I realised that after the Dementor attack." Dudley paused obviously not knowing where to go next with his apology.

"Dudley you were cruel, your parents were cruel, but you had cared for me at some point, otherwise I would have died as a baby!" Harry yelled.  
"You didn't have to save me from the Dementors, you didn't have to find us somewhere to hide during the war but you still did. Despite the fact we made you live in a cupboard for the first eleven years of your life, my parents belittled you and I used you as a human punch-bag..."

Before Dudley could continue his rant a small but deadly sounding voice issued from Ginny.

"You did what?"

"It's Ok Ginny." Harry interrupted sensing danger, as all eyes landed an the witch. It was two late. In one fluid motion Ginny had Dudley pinned about a foot off the ground against the wall supported on nothing but the end of her wand, and Dudley was a big man.

A moment later Linda rushed forwards to her husbands defence, with a look of fear confusion and anger, a bad combination in anyone. Unfortunately when she touched Ginny she appeared to suffer a large electric shock and flew backwards across the room into Hermione. Harry still had not moved and was watching the scene unfold and seriously debating whether or not to let it continue.

Ginny still had Dudley pinned to the wall and Ron was at her shoulder trying to convince her to leave Dudley for Harry to kill. Hermione was attempting to quieten Linda down. Linda was screaming Insults at Dudley for not telling her this about his childhood, Ginny for hurting Dudley, and all witches and wizards present for being magic. This combined to give her the air of Sirius' mothers portrait at Grimauld Place.

Harry Flicked his wand and sealed all of the doors, as well as casting a silencing charm on the room. Harry then proceeded to Ginny and softly lay a hand on her shoulder saying.  
"Come on Ginny don't do this, don't get yourself thrown in Azkaban."

She seemed to listen to his warning and allowed Dudley to drop to the floor in a heap, but continued to stand over him menacingly. Harry then moved on to Linda.  
"It's OK I know you must be confused, but first you need to calm down for us to explain." Harry said this very gently to Linda while, with Hermione's help, he got Linda to her feet and guided her to a chair.

"You really are a wizard then, and you must be a witch." Linda whimpered To Harry and Hermione.

"Yes but sit down here and we will rescue Dudley from Ginny." Hermione told her. Ginny had now taken to whispering insults into Dudley's ear. Harry walked over to Dudley and asked him.

"Are you truly sorry?"

"Yes I am! Ever since Dad died I realised how easy my life had been compared to yours and how much more difficult I had made it." Dudley stopped at this point and looked nervously away from Harry.

"What else?" Prompted Harry knowing there was more.

"I started wondering about if I ever had children and how I may treat them." Harry could tell that Dudley was close to tears and that he was a changed man.

"I can never forgive you" said Harry "but I am prepared to move on and start again."

"Thank you." whispered Dudley.

The next hour was given over to Dudley attempting to explain about who Harry was, and that he had not been lying about there being real witches and wizards.  
Hermione even managed to get Ginny to apologise for hurting Dudley and scaring Linda like that.

Eventually a normal conversation resumed.  
"So then Dudley. How long have you and Linda been married?"

"Nearly a Year now, fairly close to when Dad died. We had been falling out for a while and somehow I think Linda and I was the final straw that triggered the heart attack."

Said Dudley. There was an awkward moment when Harry was unable to decide what to say but fortunately Linda covered the gap.  
"So you two are getting married then?" she asked Hermione.

"Yes! We have been engaged for a few months now. When he asked me..." Ron interrupted Hermione abruptly.

"I don't think they want to hear this story!"

"Oh I think they do. You see when I said yes he fainted right in the middle of the restaurant and it took us nearly an hour for us to brig him round. He was really confused a didn't know what made him faint! When Harry explained that we were engaged he fainted again!" Ron was scowling at Hermione Again, while the rest of the room laughed uproariously.

"You are never going to get tired of telling that story are you." Ron asked.

"No Ron never"

"Well congratulations to you both. But I have to say Harry I think you really are batting above your average with Ginny there." Dudley announced much to Ron's amusement.

"Well, Ginny and I have been dating for years now haven't we Ginny"

"Yes! But with Quidditch commitments and Harry's Auror Training we just haven't got round to getting engaged."

"I would take the hint there Harry!" Linda said in a conspiratorial way while Ginny beamed at Harry, making him look flustered.  
"Hang on Quidditch I've heard of that, I think Dedalus may have mention it." Dudley looked thoughtful for a moment as if try to remember something.

"Probably, Dedalus was a big fan, where did you stay when you were in hiding?"

"Oh, someplace near Holyhead, then Wimbourne and I think finally Chudley."

"Ah yes he's been following the Quidditch season." Ron said.  
"Well that's daft nobody was playing because of the war!" Ginny announced.

"So do you play Quidditch then?" Dudley asked Ginny.  
"yes! I play for the Holyhead Harpies during season and I played for England at the last world cup!"

"Blimey, you must be quite famous then?" Dudley asked. Ron had started explaining what Quidditch was to a confused Linda.  
"Not as famous the great Harry Potter though." Ginny said looking at Harry with a cheeky grin.

"Oh stop it, you now I don't like the attention!' Harry said giving Ginny a reproachful look. Dudley had started asking what every one else did for work.  
"Well I'm an Unspeakable And Ron here woks for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

"You were the first test subject Dudley!" A few minutes passed while Ron and Harry retold the story of when Harry left the Dursley's early in his fourth year of school and Dudley had eaten the Ton Tongue Toffee. This seemed to amuse Linda greatly.

"So what's an Unspeakable then?" Linda asked Hermione, Causing the argument from earlier to breakout again. Conversation progressed quite amicably for quite a while and Harry found himself Enjoying Linda's company even if Harry and Duldey were still a bit awkward with each other. Eventually Linda said that they could all stay for dinner, Ginny eagerly accepted, making Harry frown.

**A/N There is a method to the madness so stick with me! Hopefully I will be able to update as quickly again but no guarantees. Please Review.**


	3. Wine and Mead

**A/N No mad arguments this time but some hopefully funny stories about our favourite four.**

At the end of the meal, which turned out to be very nice despite Ginny helping Linda, all six adults sat around the table talking.

"Well that was lovely dear!" Dudley said to his wife.

"Well don't forget that Ginny helped me."

"Of cause, thank you to you as well." Ginny smiled in response. Harry thought that she had only volunteered to help because she felt guilty about her behaviour earlier, it was always he who cooked at home.

"Well anybody fancy another a drink then? I think I saw a bottle of red earlier." Dudley continued. "Let me" said Harry "call it a late wedding present, if you don't mind" he finished, gesturing at his wand.

It had been silently agreed by those present and who were capable to avoid doing anything magical as much as possible. Linda hurried away to find glasses, while Harry twirled his wand and produced a bottle of Madame Rosemarter's oak matured mead. Once everyone had they raised their glasses and said cheers.

"Well where were we then?" Said Harry. Throughout the meal they had been sharing funny school stories, such as Ron being hoisted by his ankle out of bed in fifth year and when Fred and George had been given beards by Dumbledore. Harry had begun to tell them a story about Ron and Hermione's first date.

"Oh yes, well once they had left the restaurant" Harry continued "Ron had arranged a surprise for Hermione. They went up to the roof, with Ron covering her eyes, they were looking out over the countryside waiting for the surprise." Ron Interrupted Harry at this point.

"Well I thought it was a nice touch, a personal fireworks display!"

"Oh that is nice!" Replied Linda ecstatically.

"Well yes it would have been if Ron had booked the right restaurant and the fireworks didn't go off the other side of the county." After much laughter from most of the room and sympathetic looks from Hermione, Ron inevitably started with the story of Harry and Ginny's first date.

"Well what about you two!" He said pointing a Harry and Ginny. "You tried to surprise her by buying tickets to see her favourite Quidditch team, when she planned to surprise you with her own set of tickets for the same match that would have been her Harpies debut!" Even Harry had to admit that he had felt very foolish when they showed each other identical sets of tickets.

"If I were you Ron I would save your ammunition, because we could spend days talking about all the stupid things you have done." said Ginny. Ginny then began to describe the time Ron accidentally removed his own face testing a new product for the shop.

The evening wound on with more stories being exchanged and each member of the group becoming more and more drunk. Eventually the clock in the hallway chimed Midnight. "I have work in the morning!" Cried Hermione.

"Well we had better be off then" Said Harry.

"Well we can't apparate drunk we will splinch ourselves." Groaned Ron "anyway we would have to wake Ginny And that's not going to happen in a hurry." Sure enough Ginny was fast asleep face down on the dining room table.

"Well that's OK, you can stay hear for the night, I am sure there is some sleeping bags and a camp bed somewhere." Dudley was determinedly avoiding catching any of his guests eyes. Harry thought that maybe Dudley was not as comfortable with four wizards staying in his house as Linda was.

"Thanks Linda, But don't worry about bedding we can sort that out." At these words Hermione conjured some sleeping bags out of thin air, Linda had stopped reacting when magic was done, Dudley only looked slightly flustered, both were to drunk to care. Harry dragged Ginny to one of the sleeping bags and dumped her on top of it not bothering to get her inside it.then Harry promptly fell onto his own fast asleep.

The next Morning when Harry woke he could hear someone bustling about him, immediately his head split open with pain, and he remembered the previous evening.

"Morning Harry" said a bright and cheerful Ginny "Hermione has already left but she sent some robes to us so that we could go strait onto work from here." She then kissed him lightly on the cheek as Harry groaned.

"How do you two do it, you never seem to get a hangover!"

"I hate people like that, no offence Ginny" Dudley's voice drifted in from the hallway "I am leaving Linda in bed for a while, it is Saturday so neither of us has to go to work." Harry rolled over and saw Dudley holding up a set of his burgundy robes.

"You don't honestly ware these do you!"

"Shut up Dudley and chuck them here." Harry sighed not in any mood for jokes. A short time later everyone was up and dressed, including Linda, and sat having a breakfast that Ron had prepared with magic. When Linda First came down stairs and entered the kitchen to see knives chopping, pots stirring themselves and a full English breakfast serving its self she screamed the house down before she realised what was happening.

After Ron had got a secure job with George and suffered his brothers cooking he had begged Molly for lessons and was now a very fair cook.

"Well then, we're off now" Said Ginny "thank you very much for your hospitality, you really must come and visit us sometime."

"Yes that would be great thanks. But maybe we could leave out the mead next time, I am sure wizards beer is stronger than Ours!" Replied Linda.

"That would be great how about next week end?"

"Yes that would be great!" she said after glancing at Dudley who was taking no interest in the conversation. With that they shook hands and Disapparated. Harry saw Linda's look of shock before everything went black and Harry arrived home with Ginny.

* * *

Later that evening Harry was sitting alone in his own living room, thinking about last night. He could not shake off the feeling that if it had not been for the mead flowing relatively early and Linda's exceptional hospitality things would have been different. He new that both he and Dudley had felt very awkward all evening. Maybe it was not a good idea for Dudley and Linda to come to his house after they had become reacquainted so recently. The Damage had been done however, Ginny had invited them. Harry groaned.

**A/N Well thanks for reading to the end. I am going to stop here but if you would like me to continue with the second meeting let me know and I will see what I can do; and a box of virtual Chocolate Biscuits goes to DaniCalifornia for the reviews. **

**I know that some may question the morality of Harry and Ginny living together for years outside of wedlock or even engagement but I don't think molly would be to worried and you never know there may be another story to come from this.**


	4. Fidelius

**A/N Sorry for the delay i have not be my efficient self really i now know the meaning of writers block but since you requested it (you know who you are) you get it. As usual Reviews welcome.**

Dudley looked around him as he walked up the quiet country lane. The road was dappled with shade and a light summers breeze made the wildflowers quiver and give off their most special scent. He could hear running water in the distance and as he looked across the field for the source of the sound he saw lots of little rabbits gambolling about in the long grass.

Dudley squeezed his wife's hand for reassurance, he was still nervous about going to Harry's house. Linda had spent all week convincing him that his fears were unfounded and total nonsense. Linda had also spent a great deal of time coaxing childhood stories out of him.

At this moment Dudley was more calmed by his surroundings than anything she had said all week.

They eventually reached the stream that Harry had mentioned in his letter. He had told them not to open the second scroll that he had sent them, the first had been directions on how to get to his house, and to only open the second scroll and read it once they had reached his house.

"Dudley dear are you sure this is the right place because there is no house, we can't even cross the stream, the little bridge has collapsed." Linda said. Dudley looked around confused and began to wonder if this was some sort of practical joke on Harry's part.

"Harry wouldn't do that."

"Harry wouldn't do what dear. Oh I don't suppose there is some sort of magic that stops us from seeing the house do you!" Linda looked eagerly at Dudley who had now pulled out the second scroll but still had not opened it. "Give that here!" And without further ado Linda snatched up the scroll and read it.

"Oh My!" she exclaimed immediately "Just read the scroll Dudley!" Dudley looked down at the scroll and read it. Harry Potters Home is at The Witches Mill Hallerton Leicestershire Confused Dudley looked up and new what had caused his wife to cry out.

A large stone built converted mill was unfolding it's self from out of the long grass of the field the other side of the stream. He could see the grass shooting into the floor and forming a lawn. Great trees shooting up out of the ground and even a rusty old swing. As Dudley looked even closer it appeared that some of the streams water was slowing and resolving its self into the missing part of the bridge.

"Well I bet that's better than a burglar alarm" smiled Dudley. Linda had begun crossing the bridge that led to the house with excitement. Dudley could honestly say that he was worried about crossing on a bridge that he was sure was made of water.

The couple walked up to the front door of the house but before they reached it then Harry appeared looking very bruised and battered.

"Well you found us then! I was watching you from the window, wondered how long it would take you."

"What happened to you Harry? You look as if you have been beaten up!" Asked Linda looking horrified.

"Duelling practice at work, Dawlish stung me and forced me to confund him so I could escape. Poor bloke." he added as an after thought. "well come with me we can go and fetch Ginny she's practising for the next England friendly!"

"Oh yes that would be good" smiled Linda.

"well its just over the next hill, so if you would like to take my hand" Linda and Dudley looked a bit puzzled as they each held one of Harry's hands.

"Hang on" Dudley spoke for the first time "your not going to do that horrible squeeze thing are you!"

"Oh I know it does not feel pleasant but it's an hours walk both ways, so hold on." Harry winked at Linda and Dissaparated. When they arrived at the Quidditch pitch Both Dudley and Linda promptly collapsed to the floor desperate for air.

"Well what do you think, we had it built so the whole family can play when we are together and of course so Ginny could practice when she turned professional." Harry beamed at Dudley. Ginny was flying at extreme speed around the pitch being chased by a pair of Bludgers.

"So is this all Quidditch is then?" asked Dudley, Linda was evidently still recovering the use of her vocal cords. Harry then began to explain the rules of Quidditch to Linda and Dudley while they watched Ginny perform progressively more complex and difficult avoidance manoeuvres.

Eventually Ginny sped by and Yelled for Harry's help in stopping the Bludgers. Half an hour later Dudley found himself gasping for air on Harry's Porch step, and being helped up by Ginny. And then Dudley entered a wizards house for the first time ever.

**A/N Hallerton is a real village in Leicestershire and it's famous for the Bottle kicking and the lane that leads to Harry's house is based on a real mill lane that runs behind my own house. Hope you liked this. and return to my planed story shortly.**


	5. Slowing Things Down

**A/N Ok then People I'm back. I did not like last chapter not my best but I was not sure where I was going with It. Thanks go to all of my reviewers cyiusblack HappilyBlue KlingonGal8489 DaniCalifornia. You managed to squeeze an extra few chapters out of me.**

Harry glances around the kitchen and becomes worried, It's so wizardy he thought, how are they going to take this, well I am going to find out no matter what. In the last 5 years Harry had become more and more adjusted to living as a wizard and his house reflected that, well technically it was Ginny's house but that is a very long story that not even Harry understands.

"Wow!" Linda said from behind Harry as she to stepped through the door. "it's so, so, I don't know, it's something."

"Well I am pleased you like it." said Harry peering over Linda's shoulder to watch Ginny help Dudley to his feet. Immediately shame crept through Harry, He had not needed to Disapparate to the pitch, It was in actual fact only two minutes walk away, but a part of Harry still wanted to punish Dudley and in a moment of weakness he gave in.

Ginny Glanced at Harry with a disapproving look, that reminded him of Molly. He was about to smile at this thought, a bad thing to do, when Linda shrieked behind him.

"It talked! It talked at me, said I needed to stop being so vain." Linda was whimpering and pointing at the mirror.

"Yes it does that. Stop insulting our guests I told you about that before." the last comment was directed at the mirror.

"Its nice to me" Ginny said as Dudley Crashed into a kitchen chair.

"Well it's your mirror isn't it. So then how does roast beef sound to you?"Linda looked up at Harry still a bit dazed.

"Yes sounds great."

"Well every one out let me cook!"

"Oh the modern man I see." Linda was recovering and had begun on one of her very individual monologues. Harry distinctly heard her telly Ginny about getting Dudley to cook as they took their seats in the living room. Dudley still hadn't left.

"I didn't know you could cook Harry?"

"Your parents taught me didn't they." The real meaning of Harry words took a while to sink in, Dudley blushed and immediately left the room. A short while later, magical cooking taking less time that Muggle cooking, they were sat around dining room table. Even in the short amount of time that Dudley had been being entertained by Ginny it appeared to Harry that something possibly several things had gone wrong.

"What's wrong Dudley?" Harry had to ask, he could not stand it any longer. Dudley was sat bolt up right on his chair moving very slowly and deliberately as if try not to touch anything.

"Nothin!" Dudley flinched when when Harry spoke.

"Well you look really uncomfortable about something?" there was just a hint of aggression in Harry's voice now,

"Well." Dudley frowned and hesitated.

"Spit it out man!"

"Well there are so many odd things here and I don't want to hurt my self."

"If being in my house bothers you that much then get out." Harry said this very calmly but not at all in a friendly way.

"I don't suppose it was ever going to work this was it?" Asked Dudley.

"No."

"I always suspected that wizards are nasty pieces of work any way." Dudley suddenly began to sound like Uncle Vernon.

"What do you mean?" Harry's voice was deadly now.

"Look at you, your all violent and, and…" Dudley was struggling to construct any more on his argument "Look at your wife the first thing she did when she met me was attack me and I see it in you now ready to strike."

The slur on Ginny was all Harry needed. In an instant Harry was on his feet with his wand pointed at Dudley. Fortunately Dudley was somehow quicker than Harry and was out of the door and sprinting away as fast as was humanly possible.

"God show Harry really good, do you plan on doing this for all our guests or just for parties?" Harry stared sheepishly at Ginny. There was a loud slam as Linda ran after her Husband.

"Well I hope you are pleased, I actually liked Linda!" Ginny drew her wand and Harry flinched "I am not going to hurt you but I am seriously considering it, Now I am going to Little Whinging and you are going to stay here where you can't do any more damage."

With that she walked out of the house ready to Disapparate.

A few hours later Ginny returned but with a guest.

"Hello Linda." Harry asked exceptionally confused.

"There Is something I wanted to say, In the last week I have talked to Dudley about you and your relationship. You did much for him, more than anyone but him actually knows." Harry did not respond to this but felt very childish that it was Linda who had to explain this to him, not Dudley.

"He's jealous of you Harry." Harry stared at the floor now, blinking stupidly.

"Well then Ginny I would really like to stay in contact?"

"Yes that wold be nice. Would you like me to take you back now?". And with that Ginny left leaving Harry to brood. It wasn't that Harry wanted to be entirely separate from Dudley, but being around each others houses for tea every week was taking it a bit to quickly he needed to take his time. Maybe Dudley does too. Well Dudley Can come to the wedding, assuming Ron delivers the ring tomorrow and I can make a reservation at the restaurant he thought. Then it sank in Harry Potter Will be engaged to Ginny Weasley by this time next week, and Betty Braithwaite will be snooping the area trying to get the exclusive.

**A/N Well I am finishing here and I hope you liked the story. My next story will be in a few months I have another project on the go at the moment. So please review it is most helpful when you do. Thanks!**


End file.
